


Hitting the Limit

by LyriaFrost



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all fun and games when the guys discovered Gavin's Trophy Room of Victory... until it wasn't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Limit

It was all fun and games when the other guys discovered Gavin's Trophy Room of Victory in Achievement City. They had a great laugh at his expense, told everyone else in the office, and they all needled him relentlessly for the rest of the day. No one really noticed Gavin just get quieter and more withdrawn as the day went by. Even when they all headed home together, Michael and Jack were still bringing it up, laughing, joking, until Gavin suddenly stood up and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. They all sat there for a moment, staring at each other and wondering what had just happened, until Geoff spoke up. 

"Guys, I think we might have actually hurt Gavin this time. He takes a lot of shit but I think we crossed a line this time. I'll go talk to him, just try to tone it down a bit." Geoff followed Gavin outside but could not find the British lad anywhere. 

When he went to look in the garage, he found one of the cars missing. "Oh shit." He ran back to the house, calling for the rest of his lovers. "Guys, guys, Gavin's gone, I think he took Michael's car and left. We need to find him before anything happens." The other boys all blanched, knowing that Gavin tended to get in trouble while driving since he was used to UK rules, and they didn't even know where he might have gone. They left Jack at home to call all their friends and in case their wayward lover came home. Michael and Ryan took one car while Ray and Geoff took another. 

It was dark before anyone found him, he wasn't answering his phone and wasn't in any of the usual places. They were just driving around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the elusive Brit when Geoff and Ray found him siting on the edge of a little bridge overlooking a small creek far below. They got out of the car and came up to him, worried as to why their lover was perched in such a precarious place. 

"Gavin, come down from there, please?" 

"Nah, I like it up here." 

"Gavin..." 

"Chill, Ray, I'm not going to jump. I'm upset, not suicidal." Geoff swung himself up onto the sidewall where Gavin was sitting and Ray climbed up on his other side. 

"Gav... bud, talk to me. Tell us what's wrong so we can make it better." 

"Really, I have to tell you?" Ray spoke up now. 

"I get that we pushed you too far, Vav, but you have to help us understand why. Teasing and joking don't usually get to you, even when they turn a little mean." 

"Yeah, well, you know what's different this time? It's that I actually really cared about that, and you guys made me feel awful about it. That one victory means a lot to me, cause I'm a really shitty gamer, and sure most of the time its funny. But when you go so long without winning... and the few times i got close, someone stole it from me and I'm just the biggest joke ever." 

"No, Gavin, that's not true!" 

"Yes it is! I'm always the stupid loser and sometimes I play it up, but usually its actually just me being awful and I don't mind but sometimes I just feel awful. I'm the worst out of all of us, just stupid and useless and only good for a laugh. By this point, Gavin was crying and Ray felt his heart crumble a little when he heard what the other boy thought. Geoff had a lot more experience with Gavin's insecurities and just reached out and drew the Brit closer. 

"Gavin, stop it, buddy. You know that none of us think that way, and the people who comment on our videos don't know the real you." 

"I'm not good at all, Ray is so much better, and I'm worse than everyone else too." 

"So? No one is as good as me, Vav, I'm like a child prodigy or some shit. But we wouldn't be anything without you, and you have to know that. Your antics and games are what really makes our videos awesome, and everyone loves you. And there's things that you always beat all of us in, like archery in Minecraft or playing Assassin's Creed." 

"Yeah, and if you want proof of how smart you are, just look at your Slow-Mo Guys stuff and all those movies you worked on. For a while, you were one of the few people who could work that stuff. Not many people can say they pioneered a new technology at such a young age." 

"You're an amazing person, Vav. Just let us know when the teasing goes too far, cause the last thing any of us wants to do is hurt you or make you feel bad." 

"Okay... I'll try. I'm sorry, guys." 

"Nope, no sorries, bud. Now lets get you home cause we were all really worried about you." Since Geoff was the only person there who could really drive, he texted Michael and Ryan to come pick up the car and let them all know that Gavin was safe. When they got back, Jack drew Gavin into a crushing hug, and didn't let go for quite a while. 

"I'm so sorry, hun. I didn't realize what I was doing." 

"It's alright, Ray and Geoff talked some sense into me. It wasn't your fault, I was just being sensitive about that room, it was stupid." 

"No, it wasn't stupid. I'm sorry, next time I'll try to pay more attention." Just then, Ryan walked through the door, and after hugging and kissing Gavin, turned to warn the rest of them. 

"Michael is on his way in, and he is not happy, so y'all better watch out." They heard Michael outside, banging things around and swearing up a storm. As the door slammed open, Gavin paled, and Geoff quickly moved to intercept the Jersey lad. After a whispered conversation, Michael rushed into the room and swept Gavin into tight hug, even more so than Jack's had been. 

"You stupid, fucking, idiot. Why would you run away? We were so scared, dumbass." Gavin started to cry again, crumbling to the floor, pulling Michael with him and pushing himself closer to the shorter boy. 

"I'm sorry, Michael. I'm sorry, I was being stupid, I shouldn't have left, I just couldn't take it. Please don't be mad at me." 

"Don't be stupid, Gavin, of course I'm mad, you know how dangerous it is for you to be driving. But I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself for driving you away, so I'm sorry for that, please forgive me. I'll try not to do it, alright?" 

"It's okay, Michael, it wasn't really your fault." 

"Yes, it was. I should have noticed you were upset by that, and I should have made sure that you knew that we don't care about your gaming abilities. You make it fun and interesting and that's all that matters." 

"Thanks, Michael." Gavin leaned up and kissed the Jersey boy before they untangled and stood up. Jack was the first to break the comfortable silence that followed. 

"Well, I did manage to make some dinner while you were all out, so why don't we have movie night tonight?" Ray and Michael wandered away, arguing over what movie they would watch, dragging Gavin with them. Soon enough, they were happily huddled in front of the TV, with Gavin tucked securely in the middle.


End file.
